The Loudest Silence It's Celtic Thunder or Megan
by AldeanMyHero
Summary: This is a Keith Harkin fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Keith is tired from working all day, all he wants to do is go home and be with his beautiful girlfriend Nicole. As he pulls in the driveway of his two story house in Dublin Ireland he smiles, yes, a nice evening alone with Nicole, .He thinks to himself. Once he got to the front door and opened it he called for Nicole, she didn't respond so he walked up the stairs slowly. When he reached their room he opened the door. His jaw dropped as he sees his own girlfriend sleeping with another man who he didn't know. She jumped up right away, it was too late Keith already ran out. His legs were tired once he reached his car. The thought of her doing that was unbelievable, I loved her she was the one! he says to himself.

Later the next day during rehearsal Nicole came running into the room they were in and tried acting like nothing happened. "Keith!" She said going to kiss him but he turned around. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You were in bed with another man!" Keith shouted. The others were worried so they rushed in.

"What's going on in here?" George asked, Nicole began to cry.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Neil asked worried.

"Nothing" She said then ran out of the room. Neil turned around and looked at Keith like he just killed someone. "Keith what the hell did you do?!"

"She did it she slept with another man!" Keith replied. "I didn't do a thing!"

"Wait, she cheated on you?!" Ryan asked.

"That's what I just said!" Keith replied in a harsh and rude tone.

"I think we all need a break!" George said. "Why not go to the states for a few days?" All the guys agreed so they made it official they were heading for the states.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys finally made it to the states, after a long airplane ride. "What do you guys want to do?" Keith asked the guys.

"Sleep." Neil replied.

"Relax." George said.

"Play video games." Daniel said.

"I'm with Neil!" Ryan replied laying on one of the big beds.

"Come on guys!" Keith said. "Were in New York, New York, we can do so much here!" The other guys just groaned they were way too tired to do anything. "Keith why don't you go and do something and we'll join you later!" Emmet recommend.

"Ugh! Fine!" He said then stormed out of the hotel room. The guys could tell the he was taking his break-up with Nicole hard.

Keith decided to just walk around time square. As it got dark out Keith started walking back towards the hotel, but he noticed this beautiful brunette, with beautiful eye's and smile. Approaching her he said, "Hi there, I'm Keith Harkin."

"Well hi there I'm Megan." She replied not realizing who she was really talking to.

"Well Megan I just wanted you to know you have a beautiful smile." Keith said with a big smile.

"Thanks, you have a pretty beautiful one yourself!" She said blushing.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked her.

"No, why?" She asked smiling.

"Well how would you like to take a walk with me, then a picnic around sunset?" He asked smiling.

"I would love to join you!" She replied, they got each others phone numbers. Megan hugged Keith, Keith went back to the hotel in an amazing mood, happier than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

His excitement keep him up all night, a second chance this is amazing! He says to himself as he throws on a shirt and pants. As fast as he could without falling over he ran into the little kitchen area. "Morning Keith." George said with a slight smile. "You seem happy today."

"I am I have a date today!" He replied with a slight dance around the kitchen.

"Oh, wow, that's fast." Neil laughed as he walked in. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name's Megan, she has brunette hair, beautiful eyes and a amazing smile."

"Wow sounds hot." Neil said smiling.

"She is!" Keith said smiling.

"So where is this date?" George asked opening the fridge and grabbing a water.

"Just a walk around then a sunset picnic." Keith replied with excitement in his tone.

Later that day Keith walked up to room 11B were Megan lived. He gently knocked on the door and waited till the girl who he loved opens the door in a short yellow sundress with her hair curled in a ponytail. "Wow you look so amazing." He said smiling with a huge smile.

"Thank you!" She replied blushing, she closed the door behind her and they walked out together holding hands. They decided to walk around the big apple then broadway. About when the sunset is when Keith took Megan to the place that he had set up for each other to enjoy a picnic. They sat next to each and enjoyed fresh fruit, that's when Keith felt it was right to ask: "Megan I know we only knew each other for a day and a half but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well of course Keith!" She replied, Keith kissed her passionately.

About an hour later it was dark and they decided to go their own ways till tomorrow. "Goodnight sweetheart!" Keith says as he walks his girlfriend home and kisses her once more before he left. "Night honey." Megan replies back with a smile.

Once Keith got back to the hotel it was 10:30, he headed straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knock, knock! Keith was woken up by 2 loud knocks, when he got up to answer it he saw Neil. "What do you want?" Keith asked tired from being up late.  
"Just giving you a heads up we're heading back to Ireland in 4 days!" He said then walked off.  
"Wait we can't my relationship with Megan only just started!" Keith said following Neil into the entertainment room.  
"Keith we have to go back soon we have to start recording the newest album!" Ryan said.  
"But..."  
"No, 4 days that's all we have!" Neil said then walked away, Keith ran into his room and threw some clothes on. Once he was finished he ran out the front door, running straight to room 11B. Megan was just coming back from the store. "Megan!" Keith said approaching the brunette.  
"Hey Keith hun!" She replied opening her door. "Come in."  
"Thanks." He said as they both walked in Megan went straight into the kitchen and Keith followed.  
"Hun we need to talk." He said with a slight frown.  
"What's wrong?" She asked very concerned.  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked.  
"Yes, Keith Harkin." She replied still not realizing the fact that her boyfriend is in a band called 'Celtic Thunder'.  
"Not what I mean't." Keith said. "I'm Celtic Thunder Keith Harkin, not just Keith Harkin."  
"Who's Celtic Thunder?" She asked.  
"A Irish band, billboard winning, I'm in it!" Keith replied shocked because she asked.  
"Still don't know what you're talking about but why should I know this?" She asked as she put a box of cereal in the cabinet.  
"Because I have to go back to Ireland in 4 days!" He said.  
"That's a hell of a way to break up with me!" She replied looking at Keith with a angry look.  
"Megan I don't..."  
"Keith, just go! I should have known not to trust boys like you!" Keith stormed out after her last comment, he ran back to his room and cried.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Keith? Keith?" Neil said knocking on Keith's bedroom door.  
"Go away!" Keith yelled at Neil, angry at him. "It's your fault!"  
"Keith I'm sorry!" Neil said, Keith only cried harder, but he gave in he got up and let Neil in. "Keith I'm truly sorry this happened!"  
"It's alright!" He said. "I guess I'm over reacting!"  
"You guess?" Neil asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up!" Keith laughed, Neil smiled, Neil likes Keith in a happy mood not a sad one.  
"Well do you want to go out and do something? Or go see a movie?" Neil asked.  
"No I want to start packing, if you don't mind." Keith replied.  
"No go on and pack." Neil said walking out of Keith's room. Keith began packing up his clothes and his other stuff he brought. Why so early? Why me? He asked himself. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Keith asked.  
"Megan." Megan replied.  
"Oh, come in!" Keith said, Megan walked in with a pair of short shorts on and a little white tank top.  
"Keith I'm sorry I love you I can't let you go this easily!" Megan said getting tears in her eye's.  
"Megan come here." Keith said sitting on the end of his bed. Megan walked over and sat next to Keith who wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek sweetly. "Hun, if you'll take me back I would love to be your boyfriend again." Keith said squeezing Megan in a nice tight hug.  
"Of course I'll take you back! I'm sorry for acting the way I did!" Megan said crying gently.  
"Meg, don't cry!" Keith said, then he thought about how when he tickled Nicole she would stop crying and laugh, so he gave it a shot. Keith's fingers started dancing around Megan's sides and belly.  
"Keith!" She yelled with a hint of a smile and a giggle.  
"You ticklish?" He giggled.  
"Very!" She replied laughing and hugging him, he was happy she wasn't crying anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He had her wrapped up tightly in his arms, he kissed her head again then stood up. "Meg, do you want to go out to grab a bite or something?" Keith asked his girlfriend sweetly.  
"No, I want to stay here with you!" She replied with a big smile.  
"Well hun, either way I was gonna be with you." Keith replied smiling.**

**"Goofball get over here and kiss me!" She said laughing. Keith did as he was told he walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her with more passion than before. She leaned back on the bed as Keith laid gently on top of her still kissing her. She gently moaned into the kiss, Keith smiled against her lips, but before he could get more intimate Neil walked in which made Keith jump up and off of Megan. "Umm...What are you two doing?" Neil asked.**

**"Nothing, what do you want." Keith asked irritated.  
"I wanted to borrow a shirt." Neil replied.  
"Well here." Keith replied throwing one at him.  
"Thank you!" Neil replied with a ticked off tone. Megan sat up and sighed, Keith looked over at her. "What?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
"You're not fine!"  
"Yes I am!"  
"Meg!" Keith replied standing up.**

**"Keith!" Megan replied then stormed out of the bedroom. Keith just turned around and keep packing.  
About an hour later he was finished, Should I call Meg and apologize or just hang with the guys? Keith thought to himself. He chose to call Megan. While the guys were watching a movie Keith went to his room and dialed Megan's number to see if she would answer. Nothing, just voice mail, Keith tried again, she didn't answer. Maybe she's still mad at me, Keith thought so he just put his phone back in his pocket and decided to go to her room.**


	7. Chapter 7

He knocked on the door, no answer, he tried again, nothing. _Was Meg seriously this angry that she won't answer at all?_ Keith thought to himself. Once he tried a last time the door creeped open like in a horror movie. Keith slowly walked in, the room was torn up it was completely a mess. "Megan?" Keith yelled, he could hear a faint noise but it wasn't much to make him believe it. Slowly he walked towards her bedroom door, it was locked. "Sweetie are you in here?" He yelled.

"Keith help me!" He could faintly hear, so he kicked open the door to see his lovely girlfriend a mess. She was raped and beaten, she was laying on the bed bare, tied up, bleeding, it made Keith want to cry. Quickly he ran up to the bed and untied her. "Who did this hun?" He asked her giving her a blanket to cover herself.

"My ex-boyfriend!" She replied still shaking. "He was very aggressive so I broke up with him, but when he found out we were dating he wanted to get me back and we got in an argument, then he pushed me onto the bed and tied me up, then rapped me!" Keith sat there in tears for his precious girlfriend. Truly Keith wanted revenge but he told Megan he wouldn't get involved.

About 2 hours later Keith had Megan fully clothed and asleep in his bed. Keith walked out to the guys in the entertainment room, he sat down next to Neil. "She asleep?" Neil asked.  
"Yes." Keith replied laying his head back.  
"Is she still shaken' up?" Ryan asked.  
"She was but she began to calm." Keith replied.  
"Good." Ryan said as he turned the tv on.  
"I told her I wouldn't get involved with this, but I need to stop this guy!" Keith said lifting his head back up.  
"That's not the safest thing you know that right?" George said walking up to the guys.  
"I understand!" Keith said then stood up. "But someone has to do it!"


End file.
